


Fuck The Rest - A Ronnie Radke Fanfiction

by AwesomeGamer69Lol



Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeGamer69Lol/pseuds/AwesomeGamer69Lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky Barrison just got tickets to go to a Falling in Reverse concert for her 23rd birthday. While there, Ronnie gets attacked by a man that Ricky recognizes all to well. She heads to the bar afterwords, and meets one of her favorite musicians; Mason Musso. Relationships unfold along with a ton of drama. </p>
<p>*CONTAINS SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers. This book was originally posted on Wattpad by me, but I decided to put it on here as well. I figured that some people don't have Wattpad accounts, and might be interested in this book. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky gets tickets to go to a Falling in Reverse concert. While on a run, a man tries to put his hands on her. Another man shows up and saves Ricky. She knows his face, but for the life of her, can't place it,

**Ricky's PoV**

Tears rush down my face. My chest was tight with emotion. 

"Thank you, Mom," I practically scream. I hold the tickets up to the light, not believing that they were mine. They couldn't possibly be real.

"Do you like them, honey?" My mom asks, as if my crying was all an act for her benefit. I nod, not trusting my voice. I pull my mom into a hug, burying my face into her shoulder as I continue to cry. Today was my birthday, the 10th. The concert was in 5 days. I didn't want to wait that long, but I also wished I had more time to make myself look better. 

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means." I pull away from her, wiping at my tears. She smiles at me, one of the only smiles I had seen since Dad died. I stay at her place for a while longer. She makes us food, and then pours us both a glass of wine. It's around midnight when I finally leave, and I'm practically dragging my feet the whole way. 

 

***Time Skip***

 

I pull myself into my house. I was tired, so I head to my couch. I lay there for a few minutes, then realize there's no way I can fall asleep without noise. I turn on Netflix, and go to the show I had been watching; Psych. Before the episode is finished, I'm fast asleep. 

***    *    ***

 

          I wake up on the floor. My PS4 and TV are both off. I stretch slightly, cracking my back. My head starts pounding, and I jump up. Wine always disagreed with me. I hit the sink just in time. I retch. Some water would be amazing now. I swish some around in my mouth. I walk upstairs, heading for the shower. I turn on shuffle as I hop into the shower. "Good Girls, Bad Guys" came on. I start singing to it as slowly rinse myself. I step out of the shower after listening to several more songs. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to go to that concert. I dress quickly, deciding to go out. A jog sounds good. I put my IPod in my pocket and click a song. Eminem, The Way I Am, comes on. My feet pound the pavement. I want to loose weight, and running gave me a rush of adrenaline. The music gets louder as another song plays. "Fashionably Late" by FIR. I mutter the lyrics under my breath as I reach the park. I slow down and walk to the pond. I pause my music, and listen to the chirping of the birds.

         "Done running, jiggles?" I ignore the voice behind me. The man sits down beside me. "Are you trying to ignore me?" He reaches his hand over, setting it on my knee. I stand up, making his hand fall away. I step back from him, getting ready to put my headphones back in. His hand catches my wrist. "Playing hard to get, huh?" He pushes himself against me. I jerk away from him.

          "Stay away from me," I mumble.

          "Come on, babe. I know you're desperate." His eyes scan me before he continues, "with a body like that."

          "Fuck off," I say, louder. A frown carves into his face. Anger touches his eyes.

          "What'd you say to me, bitch?" He snaps. His hand grabs my hair, while the other one slaps me. I fall to the ground. He crawls over me. He pushes his knee into my gut. "You like that, slut?" I feel a burning sensation on my face. He'd just punched me. I try to get up, but can't. Suddenly, the weight is lifted off me. I look around, in a daze. The man is pinned on the ground, another man on top of him. His black hair falls down to his shoulders. Tattoos cover his arms. I manage to get off the ground, and run over to them. The man on top gets up. He looks at me, and takes off running.

          "Wait," I scream. He's gone. I know I can't catch him. The man on the ground has blood leaking down his face. His eyes are shut and his hands are on his face. I kick him in the side and run back to my place.

          That man looked so familiar. But where would I have known him from?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a filler chapter. The concert is only a day away. 
> 
> *UNEDITED*

**Ricky's PoV**

Four days had already passed. Every day, I'd thought about that man. I wished I had seen his face. When he ran away, I only caught a glimpse of his sunglasses. The nightmares had suddenly stopped. They had been replaced with dreams.

I was being drowned. The water around me was dark and murky. As I take what are my last breathes, the pressure on top of me is gone. My hair is grabbed and I can feel the air on my skin. I gasp for breath. I look around, wiping the water from my face. The man holding me down is now underwater. A silhouetted figure was holding him down. The man underneath is thrashing. Then he goes still. The figure stands up. He looks at me, then the body. He takes off, running as far as possible. I look around, but there is no shore. Only water for miles.

I wake up with a jolt. I must have fallen asleep. I look at the clock. It's already 5:30. Just 24 more hours, and I'll be seeing my idols. I go to the kitchen. What can I eat? Should I go running again? Maybe, just maybe, I can lose all my unwanted weight right now.

"Stop being stupid," I say aloud. Gosh, I feel crazy. I open a pack of roman noodles and throw them in a pan. I set it on high and walk away. I grab my laptop and get up YouTube. I click my playlist and start listening to music. "The Strays," by Sleeping with Sirens, comes on. I start singing to it as I add flavoring to my noodles. I eat and head up to bed. Just a little bit longer, and I'd be seeing them.

*******

I wake up drenched in sweat. I can't remember anything. All my sheets are bunched up on the ground. My bedside table is moved, and the lamp, that was on top, is now on the ground. Various things are scattered across the floor. It looks like it has been ransacked. I must have had a nightmare. Probably a good thing that I didn't remember it.

I grab my phone and decide to be slightly lazy. I watch some videos and browse the Internet for a while. When I finally get bored, I decide to clean. I'm too anxious to really do anything. The next time that I look at my watch, it reads 2:30. I still have a long time to wait. I flop down on the couch and turn on the TV and XBox 360. I click play on the game that I had forgotten to take out. The Dishonored play screen comes up.

***Time Skip***

I keep playing until I hear my phone go off. I grab it, and see it's an alarm. I should be leaving...right now. I wasn't even dressed. I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could, searching through my closet. I put a Falling in Reverse shirt on with a pair of black jeans. I slip on my black Metro Station jacket. My eyes catch the pick necklace, and I quickly put it on. I grab my tickets, phone, and purse. Quickly, I run out the door.

I didn't have time to do my makeup, but it was 40 minutes away. I had to get there before it started. I search through my purse as I drive. My hand grabs the bracelets I was looking for. I slip on the Assuming We Survive bracelet, along with Pierce The Veil, and Black Veil Brides ones. I keep my hand on wheel as I put my combat boots on. I plug in my IPod and start listening to some music. This would be a long ride.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the concert has finally arrived. While there, something happens. One of the band members gets attacked. And that member happens to be Ronnie.   
> *UNEDITED*

I arrive at the area after what seems like forever. I get out of my car, and run to the doors. I hand the people my tickets. I get padded down, and I'm in. I can feel the smile on my face. I feel so nervous. I take a seat on the stairs. I still have another 25 minutes before it starts. The first band is already set up. It's Assuming We Survive.

I go and buy a bottle of water. My mouth feels so dry. Maybe it's from excitement. I grab my phone and start looking through social media. I pull my hoodie off as I realize how warm it is in here. I browse through the things they're selling. I'll see if I can get some stuff signed later. I hear some music playing. Only 10 minutes left. A group of girls walk by me. The look on their faces tell me that I'm not good enough for them.

At least half the people here are dressed like me. Band merchandise on, dyed hair, piercings, dark clothing. I feel like I fit in here. Which is weird. I've never fit in. I check my phone. 5 minutes. I keep looking at the shirts until I hear a voice. The first band was walking on. The main singer started talking. I moved up closer, hopping to get a better view. The first song started. It was "Ashes". I sing along with most of the songs.

After they play for about 30 minutes, they leave. It takes awhile to set up for the next band. Out comes Sleeping with Sirens. I scream like the little fangirl I am. I loved them. Not as much as FIR, but still. After they play, it's Black Veil Brides.

"Are they girls or guys? I can't tell with all that makeup," someone behind me shouted after the first song. I turned around slowly. A big man stood there. He had a black eye, a crooked nose, and a busted lip. He looked familiar.

"The fuck you say about them?" I spit. A smirk appears on his face as he looks down at me.

"I said, they might want to buy some makeup remover. They still look ugly." I take a deep breath. I want to murder this guy. I don't want to get kicked out though. Around us, people had gone silent. They were probably fans too. Black Veil Brides didn't seem to care, as they kept playing. I turn myself around, and walk away from the guy. I wasn't listening to him.

Next was Metro Station. Then Pierce the Veil. Finally, everyone else was done. I heard people cheering for Ronnie, so I joined in. As soon as he walked on the stage, I squealed. I guess all his fan girls did. It was deafening.

"Well, guys, thanks for having us in your town. I really hope you've enjoyed tonight's concert, and we all hope to be back soon. I think you've been waiting long enough. So, let's start." Ronnie stopped talking, the lights went out, noise stopped, and the guitars started.

"Raised by Wolves" started. I sang along, knowing every word. He played song after song. My eyes stayed on him. He gave high fives to the people in the mosh pit. I wished I was that close to him. I just wanted to touch him. He was so beautiful. They played for what seemed like a minute, but turned out to be three hours. Just as their final song ended, I heard a voice.

"Hey, prick. You remember me?" A voice bellowed. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. It was completely quiet. Ronnie was looking around the crowd. The man who had said the words stood up. He ran towards the stage. Security ran over to him, but he wouldn't let them stop him. Both of them collapsed to the ground. Ronnie ran over to the man. The man put Ronnie in a headlock. The other band members were running over. Even people from other bands.

That's when I realized where I knew the guy from. He was the one that got beat up in the park. And it all clicked into place. Ronnie beat him up.

 


End file.
